Just College
by xGeetika
Summary: When Bella and Rosalie, best friends, go to Forks for College, they meet cocky players Edward and Emmett Cullen and hate them instantly. But when a murder occurs, and they all must join forces to secretly solve it, will love blossom? ALL HUMAN.
1. Preface

Prologue

When Rosalie and I started college at Forks University, I had no idea this would happen.

Because, when I applied for this college, I didn't expect to end up trying to solve a murder case.

It's all thanks to Edward and Emmett Cullen, the two boys me and my best friend hated…then.

I don't know how I feel for the bronze-haired trouble maker now, since he first pissed me off, then made me fall for him, then did something stupid enough to make me realize he's just like all guys, and maybe worse.

I should say I still loathe him, but I can't bring myself to…


	2. Chapter 1: Joining Forks University

Just College.

**[A/N: Thanks for checking this out. This story is, obviously, all human, and it's based on a 2001 bollywood movie, **_**Style**_**. It wasn't popular, but I liked it so please give it ago, I've changed around some things and used it with twilight characters and improved it for liking of my lovely readers. : ) It'd make my day if you give it a shot, so please review and keep clicking back for more! PS: I don't own twilight or the movie that the plot came from. I just tweaked it up a bit.]**

(Bella's POV)

"Are you ready?" My best friend, Rosalie Hale asked me.

With a nervous deep breath, I replied with a nod.

Rosalie looked at me with a big, comforting grin. "We'll do well. It's just College."

_Yeah, just college…one of the biggest steps of our life. _I contradicted to myself.

With a resigned sigh, I slipped on my aviator shades and turned back to my blonde haired friend.

"Show time." She declared gallantly, while I gulped with remorse.

Rose then climbed out of the driver's seat of her Candy Apple Red Convertible and I followed, hesitantly stepping out of the shot-gun seat and closing the car door with a slam.

I stepped toward Rose and then we walked together in a poised manner.

Her sashay was natural and dance-like. Mine, was me trying to compete with my best friend who could be confused for a contestant on _America's next top model_.

I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella.

I'm 19 years old and a graduate from Phoenix High School.

Also, a freshman at Forks University.

My best friend's name is Rosalie Hale; we've been close since kindergarten.

Ever since I shared my purple crayon with her, we'd been a package deal, only the two of us, no one else allowed.

We always act over-confident and snobby, as we're both rich and apparently good looking.

I mean, it's standard to say Rose is absolutely striking; it's me I'm not so convinced about.

A lot of people tell me I'm pretty, but I don't see it.

I'm not completely and totally hideous, I'm just so…average looking, with plain brown waves of hair with matching eyes and a pale complexion which makes me prone to blushing.

With such normal looks, it's hard not to be self-conscious with a pal like Rosalie.

She's absolutely, 100 percent, no-way-to-deny, gorgeous, beautiful and sexy.

She has sunshine blonde hair that highlights her snow white face, lovely hazel eyes, full lips that are always deep blood-red with lipstick, and a wonderful figure.

Next to her, there's no way to _not_ look like a slouch.

Not like I don't pretend I can match up with her beauty.

I always act like I do, but deep down, I'm an insecure little girl.

The only one who knows that is, of course, Rosalie.

She thinks I'm mad to even _think _I look ugly in front of her. She always says that we both are equally stunning and smart.

At high school, in everybody's eyes, we were the 'perfect duo'.

It sounds lame, but all the boys liked us, all the girls bowed down to us and wished to join us, but of course that never happened.

We're a two-only group, and as Rose once said, 'no one else can keep up'.

At High School, we always acted better than everybody else, too good for any other friends and only good enough for the most popular of boys.

And that's the way I intend to keep it, here at Forks University, with everyone thinking I'm happy with myself, and with everyone bowing down to Rose and I.

Rose smirked at a bunch of Computer Geeks who were admiring her from the patio.

I knew her well enough to know she was thinking, _"Hah, you'll never have me."_

I giggled to myself at this and locked arms with Rosalie.

"There's the reception," I pointed out with a manicured hand.

Rosalie nodded and we headed toward the glass doors of the reception.

"Here are your schedules, dorm addresses and keys, girls." The pinched-faced receptionist said tenderly.

She was odd looking and middle aged, but nice enough, I decided.

With our trademark, smirk-smile we both pulled the schedules out of her hands with a flourish.

"Thank you, Miss." Rosalie answered for both of us in her honey-melting voice.

We both stalked out of the reception house, and inevitably, all eyes were on us.

Girls glared enviously, but we couldn't care less of the drama, we had each other.

Boys ogled, but that's not out of the ordinary.

"Hey, what up, SUGAR!" boomed a low, manly voice. Obviously some kid who was under the sad impression that we would be interested in someone as immature as he sounded.

Rosalie and I sighed frustrated, and whirled around, ready confront this freak.

And as I looked around, I had no doubt in my mind that my brown eyes had just landed on the most gorgeous man ever till date.

**Okay Guys, **

**That is the first chapter. I know it's not great, but it'll get much better. Please review, and come back for more! **

**Geena.**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Cullen Boys

Just College.

Chapter 2: Meeting the Cullen Boys

(Bella's POV)

Looking at this man that put all male models to shame was surreal.

He looked more like a figment of my imagination then a real human, but I knew I _couldn't_ make up something so beautiful…

He had a perfect, angular face that made his rich, emerald green eyes truly pop out against his ivory skin. His hair was undeniably unique and unforgettable, sexily tousled, with the most fascinating, striking bronze color. His body was muscular and brawny, yet still slender with a six-pack poking out under the skimpy material of his black T-shirt.

My arms ached to weave themselves around his movie-star body; my lips craved to connect with his…

It took me a long five minutes before my eyes finally swiveled over to acknowledge the guy next to him.

He was, well…if the emerald green eyed God of Love was a male model, this boy would be a professional wrestler.

He had a huge, gigantic muscular build, which was much more impressive than the other boy to be frank, and he certainly wasn't slender.

He had dark, mahogany curls set with matching eyes, which like the other boy were set against pale skin.

With his brawny body and handsome face, he could be called attractive, but in my opinion not as good-looking as the slender boy.

I turned a fraction toward Rose to see her thoughts on these two. They obviously were the ones that had called us, guessing from the silly grin on the muscular boy's face.

When I looked at my breath-taking best friend, it looked like she was as breath-taken as I was.

But judging how long I'd known Rosalie Hale, my best friend wasn't about to give a boy that talked to her like that a run for his money.

I turned my attention back to the gorgeous men in front of us, to see the emerald-eyed one gawking at me.

Instantaneously, I recognized the look in his eyes and any feelings I had for him zapped away.

He was looking at me like a piece of meat, like how a predator looks at his prey…

Ugh. He was a player.

As if to confirm my assumption, he looked to my eyes to find I was gazing back at him.

He flashed me a crooked smile that, well, to be frank, took my breath away.

I quickly snapped out of these addictive thoughts and gave him an icy glare.

His crooked smile was a pawn-a powerful one at that-for getting girls.

Well, I, Bella Swan, wasn't going to fall for his disgusting spell.

I then peered over at the brawny boy to see he was watching Rosalie like a hawk.

I turned back to Rose to see she was looking at me, and I understood that her crush on the guy had ended with the moment she came to know he was a womanizer, just like I had.

With a nod, we turned back to the players with no-nonsense faces.

"We're not interested." Rosalie began, her voice acidic.

The guys looked flabbergasted for a second, but then wiped the shock of their perfect faces and replaced them with smirks.

"But we are." The emerald-eyed boy contradicted. His voice was like silk, smooth and luxurious…but his attitude was cheap.

"Who do you think you are?" I demanded, slipping off my sunglasses, to give him another icy stare with cold eyes.

He just winked at me coolly, and spoke again. "I think I'm Edward Cullen."

The cold look in my eyes melted and was replaced with flames of anger.

How dare he?!

The boy next to him howled with ear-splitting laughter. "And I think I'm Emmett Cullen!" He boomed enthusiastically between his thunderous laughs.

Edward and Emmett laughed arrogantly and deafeningly together, only Emmett's cackles were deeper.

I turned to Rose, who was shooting daggers at the hooligans.

"That doesn't change anything." She said curtly. Her voice was filled with venom.

We both shot them brusque, murderous glares before stalking off, leaving Edward and Emmett cut short of their laughter.

From behind, I heard Edward murmur, "It will soon…"

**Thanks for reading! Click back soon, please review!**

**xGeena. **


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected but Bliss

Just College.

Chapter 3: Unexpected but Bliss.

(Edward's POV)

I ran my hand through my chaotic hair as I made my way to my dorm room-room 131.

Emmett was right beside me, rambling on about the two chicks we'd just encountered.

"Seriously, who are they? They were so hot, but they just couldn't be easy, could they?" He griped.

I smirked haughtily at the thought of those conceited girls.

The brunette had been pretty dang attractive, and her toffee-nosed persona was even more inviting.

I liked a challenge…

It looks like College will be interesting.

"Emmett, if they were easy, this would be boring." I snickered thoughtfully.

Emmett briefly considered that and then mirrored my smirk.

I was so spot on…how inevitable.

***

(Bella's POV)

"Bells, I swear I'm going to eat them alive!"Rosalie snarled, her hazel eyes narrowed into teeny slits.

It had been about an hour since our clash with Edward and Emmett Cullen, and in that time we'd found our room, put away our luggage and sat down at a coffee shop on campus-but Rose was still enraged with their behaviour.

I, on the other hand, had finally cooled down and was sipping my cold coffee serenely-whilst Rosalie continued to gnash her teeth complaining about it.

That was so habitual of Rosalie.

She had a knack for holding grudges and not resting until she got her revenge.

It was frankly, something I'd normally admire, her powerful, waggish vendetta, but in this state of affairs, I'd had enough of her livid complaints.

"Rose, calm down." I suggested meekly.

Rosalie finally met my gaze, with a furious look.

"Calm down?! Those hooligans were looking at us like…ugh!" She spat, venom pounding in her voice.

I winced. Rose had a really uncontrollable temper that even frightened me at times.

Rosalie sighed when she saw my terrified expression in reaction to her tantrum.

She sighed with compunction, finally being reasonable.

"You see? It's better to forget about it." I enlightened.

She let out a rueful sigh and then looked down at the brownie in front of her.

"You're right." She finally established with reasoning and concord.

For the first time in that hour, her voice finally had been drained of all venom and loathing, and was back to its lovely, alluring nectar-sweet pitch.

Thank the Lord.

"Hey, can I get you anything else?" A pleasurable, bell-sounding voice sang.

I whirled my neck around to discover a waitress in front of our coffee table.

_WOW. _I thought enviously as I eyeballed the waitress.

She was striking, with slick midnight ebony tresses that was cropped short in a tasteful and trendy pixie-like fashion, ice blue eyes that sparkled like aquamarine stones against her snowy white facial appearance and a tiny, petite, supermodel body.

I was certain I'd never seen anyone akin to her before, but I couldn't help but wonder why she looked so familiar.

"Yeah, um, I'd like a caramel latte." Rosalie ordered. I looked at my best friend to find her irises had swivelled down to the waitresses' delicate feet and then widened in what looked like…shock?

"Hey, are those _Jimmy Choos_?" My charming friend enquired, stunned.

The girl looked down at her feet and so did I, to be surprised to find the waitress was indeed wearing cobalt high heels that were designer.

She beamed. "Yeah, I got them a couple months ago."

"If you could afford them, why are you working here?" I blurted out, and blushed. That came out really cocky and snide, even for me, Bella Swan.

But she just cackled, her rich, shrill voice melodic. "My parents wanted me to learn the value of a dollar so they made me take a job, but I don't mind." She explained.

"Oh, cool…" Rosalie murmured. She then cleared her throat and spoke louder. "I'm Rosalie by the way."

"And I'm Bella." I added in a fairly sociable tone.

"Alice." She replied, smiling graciously.

Alice turned out to be quite…cool, honestly. She was someone that Rose and I could hang out with, and that was something big, given that we had no other friends, willingly.

And I could see that Rose approved of her too.

But now the big question was: how do we make friends with her?

I hadn't made friends with anyone since kindi!

"Hey, do you guys want to go shopping at Big Apple Mall on Saturday? I need new clothes and it'd be cool to get girl advice." Alice asked.

Huh. I guess that's how. That was easy.

"Sure, we'll be there." Rosalie agreed.

"Awesome! Anyway, I'll be back with your latte." Alice then wandered off charmingly.

So…Rosalie Hale and I, upper class arrogant snobs had a new friend…that was unexpected, but bliss.

The only question was…why did she appear to be so recognizable?

**Thanks for reading guys!  
Sorry it took so long, it's just I am on vaca in India so I have to meet a lot (and I mean A LOT) of relatives which takes up a lot of time! I'll try to update soon!  
PLEASE REVIEW.**

**X**

**(Oh, and btw: I just started fanfiction and hence I didn't know how to reply to reviews, so I'd like to say, for all my reviews, including the ones for **_**In My Hands This Time**_**, I replied, but the wrong way or something and so you didn't get them. *smacks head* So, I'd like to now, say a H-U-G-E thanks to all my reviewers for your generous compliments!) **

**Geena.**


	5. Chapter 4: Out in the open

Just College.

Chapter Four: Out in the open

(Bella's POV)

It was seven thirty now, and Rosalie and I were walking to Alice's dorm to watch a movie.

During her shift, she'd told us she was having a movie night with her best friend, Ippy after work and had invited us as well so we could meet her close friend, so here we are.

It was vastly odd, for Rose and I to be making new friends after our history of neglecting other people.

But we were quite fond of Alice and it didn't hurt to have more than one friend, right?

Also, if someone could be friends with Alice, we would probably get along with them, so we had blithely consented to meeting Ippy.

Rose and I walked in sync, while we prattled on about this week's episode of True Blood-our favourite TV show. **(IT IS AWESOME.)**

"Okay, I think this is her room." I announced as we stopped at a lilac-coloured door.

I knocked on the timber door, psyched to meet Alice again.

She opened on the second knock and smiled warmly at us.

"Hey Rosalie and Bella." She turned and walked back to her desk, leaving the door ajar so we could enter.

When I stepped in, I gasped in astonishment.

Alice's dorm room was beautiful. The walls were dyed just a darker shade of purple than her door, an Amethyst-like colour.

All her furniture was made of plush, costly-looking oak wood, which contrasted amazingly well with the purple walls.

As a final touch, fairly lights-plum-coloured, a deep shade of purple, much darker than the walls or door-were draped over the windows.

It was something out of a fairytale, only trendier, which I'd come to notice sounded like Alice's style.

"Nice room." Rosalie praised, admiring Alice's remarkable quarters.

Alice beamed. "Thanks. It cost a lot to get it like this."

"So, where's your best friend?" I enquired.

"Oh, she'll be here. She's my roomy, but she's gone to get a video from Campus's rental video store."

"Oh, okay." Rosalie replied, flipping her lustrous golden hair over her shoulder.

"Well, make yourselves at home."

And we did just that. Rose lounged on Alice's bed, whilst I climbed onto a smooth oak chair.

"So, what are you guys majoring in?" Alice asked when we were settled, making conversation.

"I'm majoring in Literature." I replied nonchalantly.

"And I'm majoring in Art, you?" Rosalie added.

"Chemistry." Alice answered.

"Cool! Tell us a bit more about yourself, Alice. We don't even know your last name!" I realized with wide eyes.

"Oh My God, yeah! Tell us a little bit about yourself, starting off with your full name." Rosalie giggled.

Alice giggled too, and then began. "I'm Alice Mary Cullen."

Wait. CULLEN?!

Suddenly it hit me like a grenade. Why Alice looked so familiar!

"Are you Edward and Emmett Cullen's sister?" I asked slowly. I could tell from Rose's face she was thinking the same thing.

Alice just shrugged and nodded casually, not aware of what we thought of her relatives.

"Yeah, we're triplets."

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere." I said in a muted tone.

The flaxen facial appearance she, Edward and Emmett shared were what had made me wonder why Alice appeared so recognizable, but not just that. It was also the way they strode confidently, they stood with poise…the only valid difference between them other than their facial features and gender was that Alice was a sweetheart, while Edward and Emmett weren't.

Alice obviously was aware of her brothers' vulgar behaviour toward females because she began reassuring us as she came to a conclusion of why we distasted her brothers.

"I know they act like such hooligans, but other than that, they're really nice. I'm really sorry if they disrespected you, though."

Rosalie nodded and spoke for both of us. "Its fine, Alice, but I don't think we're going to give them a chance. That doesn't mean we don't like you though."

And she was correct. Alice was a nice girl, and we weren't going to give up on her because of who she was related to, no matter how grimy they were.

Alice smiled at us, her teeth gleaming. "Thanks guys."

Abruptly, a girl burst through the lilac door with a white paper bag in her left hand.

She had straight shoulder-length, onyx coloured locks that looked radiant against her tanned complexion, a pleasantly round face and warm, dark brunette eyes.

"Oh, hi. I'm Ippy. You guys must be Rosalie and Bella." She said gallantly. Her voice was vaguely high-pitched and welcoming. A pleasant voice indeed.

"Yeah, that's us. Nice to meet you, Ippy." I answered, smiling.

After a brief hello between Rose and Ippy and a teeny bit of manner full-but smoothly running-chat, Alice plunged the DVD into her player and we took a seat on the floor with silk cushions.

The movie was _Its a boy-girl thing_-Ippy's favourite.

I'd never seen it before, but as the movie began to roll, I couldn't help but think that Woody, the main man, was an irritating, gorgeous womanizer, just like a certain emerald-eyed boy who happened to my friend's triplet. How swell.

I shook my head clear of the thought, and tried to focus on the film. It didn't take too long honestly, but that's likely because it was a pretty excellent movie.

When we were done, we all started talking and listening to random songs on Alice's iTunes.

Honestly, I was having an awesome time…

Knock, knock.

Two loud pounds hit Alice's door.

Alice scrambled off the floor and answered the door to find the two guys me and Rosalie loathed more than animal poachers.

_This could only happen to me._

***

(Rosalie's POV)

"WHAT'S UP, SIS?!" hollered a low voice I knew all too well.

I cringed as he and his brother poured into the room and his melting chocolate eyes met mine.

"Ooooh, look who is Ally's company, Edward!" He boomed teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. _Who could be so immature?_ I wondered idly.

"Yeah, Alice, you have nice friends." Edward smirked, his eyes glued to Bella, who looked disgusted.

Ippy rolled her eyes. "What do you guys want?" She snapped in a cynical tone. Clearly, she was not on good terms with them at all. I _really_ liked her.

"Love you too, Ipshita." Edward snickered, addressing her with her full name.

Ippy glowered at them.

Alice sighed with petulance. "Seriously, what do you want?"

Emmett finally spoke about something productive. "Did mom call you today?" He enquired, running a long, white hand through his gorgeous mahogany curls. Wait-_what?!_

I sighed internally with defeat. He was devastingly handsome and I had to give him that. But to me, it wasn't enough. He needed to treat me well, not like another item. That was something he could never do. End of story.

Though, what a pity…it would've felt heavenly to be in his brawny arms…

_OK, Rosalie Hale, STOP. _

"No, she didn't. Why?" Alice replied.

"Because she's in Forks, both her and dad, and she said she wanted to meet us tomorrow." Edward cut in.

"Oh, well, for whatever reason she only wants to see you." Alice established. "Now leave."

"Is that any way to treat your brothers? Come on sis, why are you being so rude now?" Emmett whined.

Alice closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry guys, but how you came here and talked to my friends was rude, so just think of it as, if you offend my girls, then you've offended me." Alice finished firmly.

Wow, go Alice!

"Fine. Sorry." He and Edward mumbled in unison.

I grinned. It looks like they'll behave themselves from now on.

***

The next day.

(Carlisle's POV)

"Have you called them, dear?" I asked my wife, Esme.

She nodded. "I told Emmett to visit us here at four."

I nodded back in response and smoothed my pricey Egyptian-cotton tie.

It was do-or-die time.

I was about to tell my sons' the most devastating, mind-numbing news of their existence. No pressure, of course.

Esme, noticing my remorse, sidled over to me and stroked my back soothingly, her feather-soft touch gently caressing my back.

"It's okay, love." She crooned reassuringly.

"YO!" boomed a voice so deep it could only be Emmett's.

I sighed with compunction, it really _was _do-or-die time.

(Esme's POV)

I peered toward the teak door of our rental house as soon as I heard my soon greet us, there they were, Edward and Emmett. They were gazing straight back at us, both smiling, except Edward's mouth was slightly open, politely, he wasn't very ecstatic to be here, I could tell. Emmett, on the other hand, had a humongous, teeth-baring grin on his ivory-skinned face, but that was customary of him.

It was absolutely habitual of Emmett to grin, no matter where he was. My happy, go-lucky youngster, who was never upset. Only this news, was so utterly flabbergasting that possibly…

I shook my head free of these thoughts.

I need confidence, not pessimism.

"Boys!" I greeted gallantly, trying to begin in a hunky dory fashion.

"Your father and I have some…news." I continued, less cheerfully, wrapping my arm around Carlisle's waist for support.

He placed his arm around my shoulder tenderly and prepared to carry on from where I began.

I tore my gaze away from my husband and to my sons again, who were processing my peculiar use of language. Once they had, they reflexively turned anxious, and seemingly a tad bit suspicious in Edward's case.

Abruptly, Emmett's facial expression turned from anxiousness to shock.

"ARE YOU GUYS HAVING A BABY?!" He shrieked. Well, with his voice it should've sounded like a yell, but his pitch had been fairly high and feminine due to the dismay, though somehow deep at the same time. It had been quite a disturbing scene, considering his words, peculiar tone and horror-struck face.

Edward, who first looked like he was going to roll his eyes at his brother's stupidity, dwelled on the possibility, and instead of rolling the beautiful emerald eyes I'd given him, they widened.

"No, we're not." Carlisle clarified quickly.

"Oh, sorry." Edward breathed, apparently mollified.

"Look, do you remember when we told you how we were going to share our fortune between you two and your sister?" Carlisle questioned.

Emmett nodded and Edward explained just to confirm that they did.

"When we turned eighteen, you divided the fortune into three equal sectors to be shared among us, each strictly only 100 million each. That was the only money we'd have from you guys from now on, and that if we really wanted to continue living a carefree, privileged life like we do, we should get a job and spend wisely, because we could spend all that money in 5 minutes"-which was very much plain reality-"But it was our decision how we spent the cash and if we took a job, and you'd be checking on our accounts every once in awhile to see how financially well we are holding up. Why?"

Carlisle let out a deep breath, exhaling.

"Well, your mother and I checked both your accounts earlier and realized you both have used a great deal of money."

Edward and Emmett's features screwed up in confusion.

"Boys, in other words…." My voice trailed off as I watched their uneasy expressions.

"Go on." Edward encouraged meekly, his tone vastly nervous.

When nor me or Carlisle said anything, they grew even more anxious and impatient.

"GOD, TELL US!" Emmett cried out.

"YOU'RE BOTH CLOSE TO A FINANCIAL DISASTER!" I blurted out in a yell.

Oops. That didn't go to well.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Now, I've written a loong chapter of SIX pages at 1 am, so cut me some slack and REVIEW. Please. **

**Click on the button and review, seriously! **

**It's that easy. **

**-G.**

**x**


	6. Author's Note

Just so you know:

I will not be updating this story for a while. Why? I have school starting next week, friends to meet up with, a tuitions class I have to go to every morning and two other stories to update. This one is on the bottom of my priorities because NO ONE reviews. Seriously. I put a lot of effort into the last chapter to only have you people not review.

You don't even have to be a user on fanfic to review, and I check my traffic on this story and I know some people read it and can't even bother to tell what they thought of it.

So sorry, to everyone who has reviewed and to my luck, were looking forward to the next chapter. I'll update when I can, or when at least some people decide to let me know they like my story.

Sincerely,

Geena.


End file.
